


Business As Usual

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: 4x10, Episode Tag, Gen, cuffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After <i>Cuffed</i>, Ryan and Esposito wonder about Gates' attitude to Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business As Usual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [December21st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/gifts).



> Written for the Castleland Secret Santa at LJ.

"Do you think Gates is softening towards Castle?" Ryan added his signature to another form and slotted it into the file.

"No." Esposito's answer was flat and unequivocal. He didn't even bother to look up from his own paperwork.

Ryan leaned back in his chair and flexed his writing hand. "Come on, she kept referring to them as 'our people' and 'my folks' yesterday."

"Yeah, _after_ she'd blamed Castle for getting Beckett in trouble." Esposito tossed his pen down and shoved his papers into another file.

"Still, it seems like she's warming towards him a bit."

They watched with interest as Gates stalked silently over to where Castle was taking advantage of the lack of murders that morning to doodle on the murder board.

" _Mr Castle!_ "

Castle leapt like a naughty schoolboy caught by the headmistress, and hastily used his sleeve to wipe away his cartoon depiction of Beckett, armed only with a high-heeled boot, having a showdown with a tiger. It was a shame. The cartoon was actually surprisingly good.

"Nah." Esposito shook his head and dropped his file onto the pile on Ryan's desk. "It's business as usual." He glanced at Gates' retreating figure before pulling a magazine from his desk drawer and preparing to kill some time.

"Yeah." Ryan shook his head sadly as he stood and gathered up the files. "Business as usual."

 **End**


End file.
